


Intoxication^2

by Laputatiana



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Drunken Texts, Until Dawn - Freeform, bisexuality strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laputatiana/pseuds/Laputatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh drunk texts Chris. Chris takes the bait. Gross sobbing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication^2

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite people on tumblr (shh I haven't told them yet) requested something from their followers. I happily took the opportunity. I hope senpai notices me and likes my writing even though I'm not the best at kissing and romance and stuff.

2:43am  
Josh: ily 

Chris glares at the phone as the screen lights up way too bright and cuts through the darkness in his room. He stands up for a moment, swaying on tired legs to go charge it on his desk instead of in his bed. His mom had convinced him to try it for just a week, claiming his sleep would be so much better. Chris throws it down on a corner and goes back to collapse face first into his pillow, and quickly adjusting to sleep on his right side.  
He rolls over, ignoring the phone on his desk. The wood was vibrating across the room, like someone very quickly, and endlessly tapping their fingernails against the top. Josh was drunk texting him again, and usually the messages didn't stop coming until Chris entertained the bastard for a bit, he gets up again, and swipes it to himself, 

2:43am  
Josh: Heyyyyyyyyy  
Josh: do u lobe me  
Josh: I gubkin lobe u 

2:44am

Josh: Sammmmy sas i  
Josh: sould tell.  
Chris: Josh, what the fuck?

The blond stares in confusion as the messages, he could barely read some of them, provided the terrible spelling and the fact that his screen is too bright. But whoever Josh is trying to confess his love to, he's not doing very well.

Chris: Are you drunk?  
Josh: mmmmmmmmlil bit.  
Chris: Go to sleep, man.  
Josh: nouuuuuo i gottal trll u i loveu

If it weren't so goddamn early, and if Chris didn't remember how these situations ended every time, he would laugh at Josh's pathetic attempts to communicate. But he did know the end result. He knows that every time this happens Josh would call him sobbing or something and Chris would drive over there because who knows, Josh might have actually drunk himself into a hospital this time, but he gives in to laziness for a while longer, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. If Josh wasn't drunk, maybe he wouldn't mind declarations of love. Maybe he wouldn't mind texting his best friend in the middle of the night, waking up to ily. But Josh was drunk and that made all the difference.  
His phone lights up again, shaking his hands and he reaches over for the glasses he set down temporarily.

Josh: Cisss iloceu  
Josh: i  
Josh: love  
Josh: u  
Josh: sooooooo a lot.

Chris sighs, he wishes his best friend wasn't such a diva when he was fucked up. If he hadn't dealt with this issue earlier, he might just ignore Josh the whole night, but he's tried that before, and it didn't end well. Josh ended up drunk driving and literally jumping on top of Chris in his bed and yelling until Chris took him back home and tucked him in. 

2:48am  
Josh: nd if i dont tell  
Josh: u mit go away  
Chris: I'm not going anywhere, dude. I'm just going to sleep.  
Josh: no sleep.asd l im gonna call you  
Chris: Josh, no.

Incoming call: Josh Washington.

"FUCK!" Chris swears, yanking a hand through his hair before answering the phone.  
"Chrissssssss." Josh's panting voice came through, a slight lisp on the S, letting Chris know just how bad it was.  
"Josh, go to sleep."  
"Noooo." Josh whines. "I love you." Chris almost lets it get to him. Almost says it back, but Josh's voice was too low for Chris to believe those words had any meaning to the Washington boy.  
"Josh you're drunk." the unimpressed younger boy tells him straight forward.  
"Sam said love you!"  
"Then tell Sam you love her!" Chris demands, clenching his phone so hard his hand is physically shaking.  
Josh had never told him about any crush on Sam, maybe that's why he's drunk. Because Sam didn't return his feelings?  
Chris snorts through his nose at his own thoughts. Josh doesn't get drunk to forget, he gets drunk for fun. Chris jolts out of his own thoughts when he hears sobbing come from the other side of the phone. Gross sobbing with sniffling and coughing and probably gigantic tears that leave your eyes puffy. "Josh.. Josh. No. Stop that." Chris urges. His friend keeps sobbing choking out slurred words between heaves of breath  
"I want you to love me. Why don't you love me?"  
"No, I do man just... stop crying damn it... do you want me to come over again?"  
"No... you love Ashley." Josh whimpers.  
"I don't love her I just- listen. You're too drunk for me to bother. I'll be over shortly."

Chris hangs up the phone and immediately goes for his car keys, pocketing them and he doesn't even bother to grab his shoes as he runs out to the car. This evening has been full of sighs for him, and he lets out another one as he shifts the car into gear. His thing for Ashley is still there, but it's muted now... like he just wanted to be better friends or something. Sometimes she's replaced by images of Josh in his head and Chris can't seem to figure out why, He already knows Josh, he knows Josh so well, so intimately. It's not enough apparently, because here he is, driving at 2:50am just to go and see why his best friend is drunk. He's willing to sit through another sleepless night in a bed with the restless Washington just to be near him, just to know the way he breaths and when at night Josh starts shifting. Sometimes Chris finds himself wondering if Josh is ok to hang out more often than usual, or if he's really always as 'Great' as he is over the phone. The thoughts were getting taxing, taking up parts of his brain that he needs to use for studying or something.  
Then there's his dreams.  
He doesn't want to think about those. Images of Josh with a red face. Moaning Chris' name again and again and again. Totally disturbing. 100% unwanted... even if he did wake up a little hot around the ears. 

Chris opens the door using his own key, turning the lock and opening the door to a one man sob fest. Bottles littered the floor and couches, one was smashed against a wall, the liquid slowly sliding down the paper. On the coffee table rests Josh, his legs crossed, hiding his face in his hands.  
"I just want you to love me." he sobs, hiccuping every now and then. Chris lifts Josh underneath his arms and uses the momentum to fling them both onto the couch. He sits next to his friend and wraps his left arm around him,  
"Josh... dude who has got you so messed up?"  
"YOU DO!" Josh growls. He shifts and sits in Chris' lap, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "I love you. You don't care." Chris blushes and starts shifting back.  
"Josh... I totally would care, but... You don't love me! I'm you're best friend and you're so about girls and-"

Chris doesn't know what to do when Josh's lips suddenly land on his. His stomach seems to twist and implode into itself until its painful. Josh's lips are wet and smooth as they press to the blond's mouth and he kisses him like he doesn't have anything to lose. A moment of weakness is all Chris needs to convince him to kiss back, moving his hand to Josh's hair and the other one to his waist and Josh fucking moans into Chris' mouth. The brunet's tongue sneaks across the others lips, outlining their shape and suddenly pushing between them so his tongue is rubbing the inside.  
"Chris...." Josh whines pitifully into it and he breaks away from his mouth and presses a kiss to the corner of it, moving onto his jaw. Chris groans lowly, trying to get his brain together, trying to just find a little corner in his mind where he can think about all the sensations happening all over his body. How warm Josh is, how he feels a bit out of breath, how lovely his friend sounds panting and moaning and leaving wet hickey's all over his neck. He can't think its all too much and if he was in a normal state of mind he may have been embarrassed about the sounds he was making but he just feels so warm all over. Josh is just, ironically, intoxicating that way.  
Josh leads back up and bites Chris' ear which has him, consequentially, moaning louder than before. Chris leans over, biting Josh's lip before turning away and trying to kiss every inch of his neck at once. Dragging his tongue over his collar bone and sucking on his pulse. Josh is so warm... so warm, his pulse is beating so fast.  
Josh moans, curling his fingers through Chris' hair and holding on like a life line and then he can't move fast enough. He's tugging on Chris' three layers of shirts, trying to remember how a shirt even works and Chris stops him.  
"Woah, Josh... Not that far, you're drunk." Chris tries. Josh attempts to distract him with more kisses and while its almost working, Chris is determined that this is one line they don't cross tonight. "Josh." Chris slows down the kiss, tilting his head and moving slowly and pulling the other away just a bit at a time until their not connected but breathing each others air. "Josh we need to get to sleep."  
Josh groans, but complies, standing up, wobbling and then holding out his hand to the blond. Chris follows Josh to his bedroom and they both collapse, this time, pulling each the other close. It's better than when it happens in their sleep and they awkwardly explain it away in the morning. Josh is already breathing heavily into his neck, every now and then pressing another gentle kiss to it.  
"I really love you." Josh slurs, stretching for a moment. "I really really really really really really-"  
"I get it Josh." Chris sighs, he wants to sleep and just enjoy the blankness of his mind now that his questions are answered.  
"No I really do." Josh whimpers before curling up tighter into a bit of a ball. Chris presses his lips to the top of Josh's head.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If that wasn't a disappointment, I'm @ramimalektine on tumblr (For that beautiful human being) and also @nowenteringtrash (for more of my writing!) Thanks for reading my story! Love ya all!


End file.
